Wounded
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: AzusaYui OneShot: Azusa has lived his life reveling in pain and suffering, and Yui can't stand watching him believe that this is all he is meant to bear. If she could make him see that this isn't the way... make him feel alive for just one moment... how could she turn away?


**Author's note: Warning** for heavy kissing and fluff. Don't judge me.

* * *

 **Wounded**

 _by Avid Vampire Hunter_

(~*~)

The house was dark, even in the daytime.

Assured that they were asleep, Yui padded quickly down the deserted hall. In search of something to drink, and perhaps some fresh clothing, she sped along the dusted wood floor with a sense of panicked urgency.

In her experience with vampires, she could never trust that she was truly alone—truly safe from any of them. Though she could trust that the bright afternoon sun may keep them at bay, if only for a while, she couldn't help but doubt herself.

After all, the house was dark.

From the dining hall to the kitchen, Yui glanced about the pale wallpaper and ebony wood finish, and hurriedly paced to the ice box. Daring a small smile, she wrapped a quaking hand around the handle and opened the door to an aroma of fresh vegetables, no doubt the fruits of Yuma's labor.

Quickly spotting a pitcher of water, Yui greedily withdrew the heavy container and spun about, yelping in surprise when she found Azusa staring at her from the other side of the kitchen island.

Startled, her arms jolted, hands tightening bracingly around the pitcher. A small lap of water thrusted over the rim, soaking the front of her shirt and splashing small droplets against her cheeks. Yui blushed, gasping. "A-Azusa-kun..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you," he insisted quietly, sad eyes falling.

Folding her lips, Yui forced a smile. "No worries, I was just a little surprised, is all," she consoled, setting the pitcher on the countertop before him. She turned and silently looked within the cupboards, quickly finding a small glass. When she spun around, she saw Azusa staring blankly into the water. She blinked, puzzled. "Azusa-kun...? Are you alright?"

"Mm...?" He looked up at her slowly. Everything he did was slow and methodical, even the way he spoke. He would always pause and consider his next move—consider _her._ He blinked. "I'm fine... Just thinking... about what it would be like to drown..."

His words pulled a small gasp from her. "Azusa-kun... Surely you don't mean that!"

"Oh, but I do..." A small smile pulled at his thin lips, and he directed his attention to his faded reflection in the rippling water. "I... only ever cut... To feel the sting. I wonder how painful it would be... To drown... It would feel so wonderful, I think..."

Yui's eyes widened. _How horrible!_ To wish such torture upon himself... was he truly so misguided...? "Don't say that..." She muttered.

He was too lost in his musings to hear her, entranced by his poor reflection. His voice was pitched with pleasure, gaze burning with the ideas swimming within his head—treading the blood-thick water of his unhealthy desires. "It would burn... like fire. If only vampires could drown... It would be slow... so—"

"Azusa-kun, stop!"

Her hand covered his, resting on the countertop. He and his words froze. Time seemed to come to a halt, and the only movement aside from the lapping water was the tremendous and sudden pounding of her heart. Staring pleadingly into his eyes, Yui begged, "Stop this... _please..._ "

"Are you... worried for me...?" He looked at her, expression unchanging. The dull gleam in his lavender eyes did not frighten her as the lustily shining gaze of his brothers had, and somehow, she could not pull away from him. He didn't move as he spoke, only looking down on her with a dreadful sense of disappointment and longing. "You are just like them... My brothers... They don't understand, either." His cold fingers twitched beneath her hand, sliding away to brace against the cool water on her cheek. "They don't want me."

Despite the tense proximity to the youngest Mukami, Yui did not move away. An impossible sadness washed over her from his words. His misconceptions of being wanted, of being wounded, stung her sharper than any bite a vampire could give. "That's not true..." Was all she could think to mutter.

His eyes drifted from hers to the drying water on her face, then to the dark mass on her shirt. "Do you want... to change?"

"Huh?"

He pulled away from her, nodding to himself. "You need new clothes... Right?" Suddenly understanding, Yui nodded hesitantly, mirroring his movements. Azusa turned away slightly, looking down at the ground. "Come to my room when you are finished... I will help you..."

And he was gone.

The absence of his hand beneath hers slipped her fingers against the countertop, and the lack of icy skin warmed her palm with still, lonely air.

Having poured herself a glass of water, Yui pondered the youngest brother. His personality was very strange for a vampire... Unlike Ayato, Kanato, and Laito, Azusa held no bearings of personal hatred towards her, or any wish to torment her and use her for her... blood. In fact, while both families had a habit of forcing her into uncomfortable situations, Azusa had never done such a thing... at least, not with such cruel intentions. He had simply confused her accidental cut as an act of passion, and followed through as any vampire would. Since then, it seemed that he realized his wrongdoing, and was very careful not to repeat it.

Perhaps it was because of their human origins that the Mukami brothers were rather docile in comparison to her previous pure-blooded captors. Even Subaru, the one she trusted, the one she thought was different from the rest, betrayed her and used her for her life force. Taking a long sip from her glass, Yui closed her eyes in thought.

Azusa was certainly delusional... but kind, in his own strange way. And in spite of his unusual... _hobby,_ he seemed the most humane of all of them—aside from Yuma's gardening, perhaps... but Yuma had a tendency to be rather crass and cruel.

But Azusa... he always addressed her kindly... even called her "precious," while any other vampire she encountered would call her less... tasteful things...

 _Pancake, Livestock, Sow, Masochistic Kitten, Little B—_

Yui sighed, rinsing and washing her glass in the nearby sink. It was true, Azusa was very kind. But could she risk remaining with that kindness if it meant that he would try to harm her to show his affection...?

Resigning herself to curiosity and a damp shirt, Yui quickly placed a full pitcher back into the ice box and made her way up the stairs before anyone in her thoughts could find her first.

She made it to his door without interruption, finding a sliver of lamplight spearing from within. His door was ajar.

"Come in," he called softly.

Yui blinked and swallowed nervously. She entered his small room, not closing the door behind her. A large lilac sweater rested upon a neatly made bed. Walking over to it, she felt the soft fabric of a long, loose sleeve.

"I think that one... will suit you best."

Gasping softly, Yui turned to see Azusa standing before his... _collection._ A nervous tremor echoed down her back, and the uncomfortable clinging of her shirt chafed against her skin. She smiled and offered a slight bow. "Thank you, Azusa-kun."

He sighed under his breath. "You always call me that... _Kun._ Does that mean... that you want me...?"

The confusion that riddled his features upset her, and she allowed her expression to fall to one of blatant concern. "Somewhat, I suppose. It means that I care about you," she offered.

Azusa cocked his head, and a few bangs fell over his marred face. "I see..."

Silence throbbed between them, and Yui awkwardly held his sweater to her chest. "Thank you for this. I really appreciate it."

She wasn't lying—she really needed a change of clothes. The top in her grasp wafted a sweet scent into her nose... Rose, perhaps...? Lavender? _Is this what he smells like?_ she wondered. It was a valid question. The last time he was close enough to smell, she hadn't really paid much attention to it.

"Eve..."

She blinked, startled from her distracted musings. A blush ghosted over her cheeks. She still wasn't quite used to the Mukami brothers' name for her. "Y-Yes?"

"You can put it on now... if you like."

"Wh-what?" She stammered, surprised by his sudden offer.

He hid his mouth behind his sleeve. His loose hair slid about his bandaged neck, distracting her. "Try it on," he insisted quietly.

Yui swallowed thickly. "I, um—"

"I won't look," he interrupted, eyes widening suddenly. Timidity coated his voice. His hand fell away from his mouth as he pressed, "We understand... human embarrassment..." His gaze fell to the floor. "More than you think we do."

Realizing that he was talking about him and his brothers, Yui scanned him. Unsure. Clutching the soft cloth to her chest, she took in a breath. "If that's... If that's fine, I will."

He nodded to himself, and spun away from her, eyes on the ground and arms hanging limp and bandaged at his sides. Watching him closely, Yui backed away, towards the door. She looked out into the dark hall. She could leave right now, run to her room and wait for everything to end... For Ruki and his brothers to grow bored of her and let her go. But something about Azusa made her curious—made her want to stay. And, as long as he was polite, she saw no reason to leave. A lesser vampire would have never offered her a piece of his clothing, much less allow her privacy within his own room.

Closing the door softly, she watched him. He did not move. _Does he think I left...?_ She wondered. Regardless, she utilized the opportunity and peeled away her dampened top, replacing it with the cool, loose fabric of his sweater. It hung comfortably over her shoulders, the ends of the sleeves brushing softly over her knuckles. The smell of lavender and roses permeated her senses. When everything was in place, she shifted her gaze to Azusa, who still stood patiently—waiting. A sudden, pleasant feeling of gratitude washed over her, and she longed to thank him for his kindness.

Padding across his floor, she reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and turned to face her. His eyes roamed over her new state of dress. "It fits... That's... good."

Something in his gaze unnerved Yui. A light of temptation flickered in his eyes, frightening her.

She had trusted vampires too many times before. She couldn't do it again—not when the one who could betray her was someone as kind as Azusa. She wouldn't be able to stand it if he did. And the familiar gleam in his eye was too dangerous to tolerate. "Thank you very much—I'll go now," she spluttered, turning and striding quickly to the door.

Deceivingly strong arms wrapped around her in an iron grip, pinning her arms to her sides. She gasped softly, a sense of dread cascading through her body. The door was suddenly miles away. "Azusa-kun... What are you doing?"

Azusa's chin rested on her shoulder. "I don't... want you to go."

Yui eyed him askance. All she could see was the blur of his hair, feel it tickle her cheek as he held her tighter.

 _"Please..._ Don't go..."

The soft scent of lavender mingled with the deep, quiet tenor of his voice thrummed through her. Her heart pumped wildly in her chest, nervous adrenaline speeding her breath. She fought to keep calm. If she were to panic, there was no knowing what he might do.

She didn't know him enough. She didn't know anything.

The more she considered him and his offer, the longer she remained in his embrace, the more she thought about how she wanted to repay his kindness only moments before. Was her faith in him really so shallow that she would fear him only for what he was? She closed her eyes. "Alright, Azusa-kun... I'll stay."

A small chuckle whispered into her ear. "Ah! Yes!" He cheered demurely, releasing his hold on her. He was before her in an instant, eyes glittering with contentment. "My Eve will stay," he nodded closer, offering a small smile. "Would you... like to sit...?"

Yui couldn't help but return his gesture. His cheerful attitude was something she didn't see often. In fact, she hadn't seen him so happy since the night that he...

Her face falling, if only slightly, she sat down on the edge of his bed. Azusa sat beside her, watching her closely. His gaze fell with hers. "Did I... do something wrong?"

"No, Azusa-kun..." She looked into his eyes, desperately searching for the happiness that had just been between them. But it was gone, slipping through their fingers like blood.

"If I ever do something that... upsets you... you can take it out on me..."

Yui gasped. His face was suddenly so much closer. She whimpered his name, trembling uncontrollably. "No, Azusa-kun..."

Azusa's eyes roamed over her face, to her lips, her throat, and back to her eyes. "You can hurt me..." He brought himself closer to her—but didn't touch. "I... want you to. _I want you to hurt me..._ "

Frightened by his wish, and the strange, sudden desire to obey, Yui backed away from him, eyes widening. "Why...?" she whispered. After everything he had done for her, everything he had said, why would he wish such a thing on himself?

 _Why did anyone have to hurt?!_

"Do you hate me?"

"No!" She had told him this before, but now she meant it more than anything. She feared him, yes, but could not hate. Not after all he had done for her—in such a short time. "Of course not... You are always so kind," she offered, praying that his better judgment would win over his desires. "I could never hate you."

Azusa's eyes widened in surprise. Such an expression on his face was rather endearing, however, what he was proposing underlined her admiration of his innocence with a darkness beyond comprehension. Was it possible that this boy, whom she appreciated more than anyone, was truly the most vicious of them all...?

She didn't know.

"Then... what _do_ you feel?" He pressed, leaning closer. It seemed that space never meant a thing to vampires. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, pressing her open palm and twitching fingers against his cheek. "Please... _tell me..._ "

Yui stared blankly at him. His question stunned her into silence, forcing her to stare deep into his violet eyes.

What... _did_ she feel for him?

As she pondered this, flashes of memory played before her. His concerned looks in the dining hall, his soft voice, the foreign gentleness of his touch...

...the suppression of his base instincts, how he was the one who rescued her from Kanato's murderous rage, that even now, he keeps her hand in his loose grasp and asks something so simple of her.

"I-I told you that I care for you, Azusa-kun. Don't you believe me?"

He nuzzled into her hand, the lightness of his breath ghosting over her flesh. "I... I want more..." The shine in his eyes returned—the vampire's lust. He seemed to be suppressing it, and it made her heart quiver. "I... want _more."_

Yui gasped as he pressed her down onto the bed, watching helplessly as he loomed over her. The length of his bangs hung over his head, swaying shadows over his cheeks. The hand that held her wrist pinned it over her head, and his eyes glowed faintly in the darkness he shrouded over them.

"Azusa-kun," she could feel tears stinging in her eyes. Just when she thought she could trust him... "Why?" she choked. "Why are you doing this...?"

"I... I want you to love me, Eve."

She gasped softly as his frown softened to the point of grimacing tears. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I..."

His face neared hers, until he was so close that his nose brushed against her cheek. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, sending Yui's heart into her throat. "I've... never wanted... anything like this before..." His grip tightened over her wrist, his midsection pressing her further into the sheets. He moaned softly as his nose traced from her cheek to her temple. "I want you..." he continued, "...to pierce me. I... I want you to _love_ me."

Yui shivered beneath his grip, realizing the dangerous position they were in. The chill of his body sent ripples of arousal down her spine, and she used her free hand to push against his chest. He allowed her to move him, hoping for a painful infliction, but was met instead by her flowing tears.

"Eve...?"

Yui shook her head. "That's not how you show _love_ , Azusa-kun..."

Azusa stared at her, confusion lacing his lavender gaze. "But... how? Pain is... all I know..."

Feeling brave, Yui sat up. He backed away from her, releasing his grip on her hand. She considered him openly, tears still flowing freely. How could she stand by and watch him believe these things? How could she let this poor man see himself as someone who could only feel love at the end of a knife? As if acting on their own, her hands cupped the sides of his face, fingers bracing into the soft strands of his hair. Whatever was driving her, whatever was pulling her, she didn't want to fight anymore. "Like this," she whispered. Closing her eyes and mustering her courage, she pressed her lips to his.

His skin was cool and soft, and she could feel the faint scars of his past wounds brush against her lips. A few moments passed of her staying close to him, and she pulled away slowly, gauging his reaction with worried eyes. He stared after her, gaze wide and full of pleasant surprise. Looking to her lips, he wrapped his trembling hands over her wrists and closed the distance between them.

Yui gasped lightly as his mouth brushed experimentally against hers, as he pressed himself fully against her lips without reserve. Surprised by his sudden adaption, Yui could do nothing but press back. Her fingers twined curiously into his hair, and his hands slid from her wrists to her elbows, to her shoulders, to her neck.

He broke away from her then, and she followed him with faint disappointment. In his simple kiss, her mind had clouded. She licked her lip expectantly, attempting to level her breathing. Azusa watched her, transfixed and hungry. "I see..." he muttered, voice pitched with pleasure. "So this... is how...?" He slid his thumb over her face, brushing the damp from her cheeks. "Does this mean... that you love me...?"

Staring deep into his eyes, Yui smiled. Something bright and hopeful lay dormant there, something sprouting and longing to bloom. Perhaps it wouldn't take long... To teach him these things, to feel his patient hands smooth over her skin with the tenderness he had never been shown.

She pulled his head down to her, drawing him close and kissing his forehead. Then she pressed hers to his, closing her eyes and simply breathing the air around them.

"Yes, Azusa-kun. I do."

Azusa dared wrap his hands around her waist, bunching the cloth of his sweater against her tingling skin. Her hands fell to his chest as he kissed her again, harder and longer this time.

It did not take long for his kisses to become more daring. At one point during their affections, his tongue slid across her bottom lip, making her gasp. Savoring the sound, Azusa gripped her chin and gently pried open her mouth. He pressed his open lips against hers, daringly sliding his tongue against the warm wetness inside. He took her in greedily, and Yui allowed him, her mind blurring and skull tingling with his slow, tender ministrations. He tasted like spices, and smelled of rose.

He broke away with heated breath, panting against her flesh, and wasted no time in exploring more of her exposed skin. His soft voice moaned between kisses, as his lips began to trail lower and lower, from her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder... Yui grabbed his arms, stiffening. She was too used to vampires in these positions, but it seemed that Azusa held no interest in her blood. At least, for the moment.

His hands traced up and down her sides, never straying. He seemed more intent on his kisses—there was a narrow in his eyes as he hazily stared past her. He was so focused, as though dowsing for treasure. Eventually, after trailing teasingly over the expanse of her collarbone, he reached the joint of her neck and shoulder on the other side. He pulled down the cloth of her top, his mouth lingering there a long while, the heat of his saliva wetting her skin. She could feel his fangs graze her flesh, and she looked away, squeezing her eyes closed and bracing herself for the sting of his bite.

But, it never came.

Pulling away from her, a pained look took over Azusa's features. "I..." Suddenly, he smiled, returning the fabric of the sweater to its rightful place over her damp, exposed skin. She stared at him in shock, and he continued to smile sweetly at her. "I... I love you... Eve... From now on..." He kissed her lips lightly and pulled away, rubbing the soft of her hair between his fingers and staring deeply into her eyes. "... I will show you... just like this."

Yui smiled back, unable to hold back her soft, chiming laughter. "Okay, Azusa-kun," she nodded.

And, without warning, he kissed her again.

And she kissed back.


End file.
